


Accepting His Lead

by hummerhouse



Series: Everybody wants Leo week - 2018 [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Het, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 2,939 One shot 2k3Summary: Day five: KaraiRated: NC-17~~Written for the "Everybody wants Leo" week event hosted by Caroaimezoe. Find more entries here on AO3 by checking out the "Everybody wants Leo week - 2018" collection, or on Tumblr using the hashtag leoweek.!!~~Winnerin the TMNT Universal Reader’s Choice Awards 2018: (Mature Ballot) Canon Fiction 1st Place and Hottest Hetero 1st Place~~!!





	Accepting His Lead

** Day five: Karai – Accepting His Lead **

            When the video of Leonardo that had been brought to her was first seen by Karai, she had felt an instant attraction.

            Her first interaction with him had left her fascinated.  With each subsequent meeting Karai had tried to convince herself that he only held her interest because he was so different.  As she came to understand his character and to feel an affinity with him, Karai thought her feelings were so strong only because she could not have him.

            With that notion came the epiphany that she did actively want him.  Why else would she find herself thinking of him at least once a day, going behind her father’s back to ask for Leonardo’s assistance, and to avoid harming him even after receiving a direct order to do so?

            Standing at a window in the library of her father’s palace, Karai looked across the neighboring rooftops.  Oroku Saki was gone.  He had been judged by his peers and exiled.  The charges that had been read against him were too horrific for Karai to comprehend.  She had felt shame.

            That shame had become anger.  Leonardo had tried to tell her that her adoptive father had lied to her, but Karai would not accept his words.  No matter what had occurred in his past, Saki was still her father.  The need to avenge him became an obsession.  She blamed his downfall on the turtles and the rat.  They had to pay.

            Leonardo had to pay.  His existence was a constant reminder of her shame.  And her desire.  How could she survive both of those feelings at once?  Karai had never in her life been so conflicted.

            Destroying the mutant family had proven more difficult than she would have thought.  Karai gained no true satisfaction from each report of their demise.  She began to believe that only by eliminating Leonardo himself could she find peace.  He was the one constant reminder of her failures.

            He had appeared to her one night, in this very chamber.  The gall he had shown in invading her home had infuriated her.  Learning that she had not succeeded in destroying his family had driven her nearly senseless with rage.

            Karai had made the mistake of believing that his skill level had not changed since their first meeting, while hers had advanced over that same time period.  She had been proven wrong.  Something had happened to him, some enlightenment that had made him more formidable than she could have imagined.

            He had bested her and brought her to her knees.  Dishonored and humiliated, she had told Leonardo to finish her.  How could she go on, knowing that she could not have her vengeance?

            Leonardo had not ended her life.  He had granted her one last chance to do the right thing and then he’d disappeared.

            She had no idea where he was now or where the mutants had relocated.  Despite his warnings, Karai had been unable to simply let the past go.

            Karai had turned her attentions to her father’s business empire in the hopes that being busy would quell her frustrations.  It hadn’t been enough to ease her thoughts when night fell.  At her command, there were still small patrols searching for the turtles.

            Anyone who saw her at the window now might think that Karai was contemplating the weight of her responsibilities, but what she was actually doing was hoping to see a specific turtle.  Leonardo.

            She knew that it was a foolish wish; why would he or any of his family come near Foot headquarters?    Karai could not hope that Leonardo would have any interest in her.

            Karai was obsessing over the turtle.  She knew it but couldn’t seem to stop.  Karai told herself she hated him, told herself that he was the cause of her father’s demise.  That Leonardo had broken her trust and that her honor demanded his head on a pike.

            A trick of the lights had Karai seeing her own reflection in the glass.  Alongside it, she could almost see Leonardo.  “Get out of my head,” she murmured.

           “You have a one track mind, Karai.”

           For a split second, Karai thought that the voice was in her imagination.  Then she spun around to find Leonardo perched on a windowsill behind her.

           “That’s not an admirable trait,” Leonardo said, hopping down to the floor.

           “Why are you here, Leonardo?” Karai asked.

           “I saw you at the mayor’s gala,” Leonardo said, his eyes roaming over her form.  She still wore the dress that she’d had on earlier in the evening.  “That’s quite a disguise.  Does his Honor know that you’re the leader of the Foot clan?  Or are you buying his favor the way your Father did?”

           “Do not speak of my Father,” Karai snapped.  “With whom I curry favor is none of your concern.”

           “It is if you’ve chosen to walk in his footsteps,” Leonardo said.  “It seems you’ve decided not to heed my warning.”

           “My actions are my own to choose,” Karai said.  “How dare you come into my home to lecture me.”

           “I dare because your actions demand it,” Leonardo said.  “You have an opportunity to live a life of honor, but you are squandering it by following the same path your Father took.”

           “My Father built an empire,” Karai stated haughtily.  “He commanded an army.  What do you command, Leonardo?”

           “I command my own destiny,” Leonardo answered.  “I shape it through my righteous actions.  I am conscious of personal dignity and truthfulness.  I am loyal to my family and to my code.  Can you say the same?”

           “My loyalty is to Oroku Saki,” Karai said.  “He saved me and pulled me out of the gutter.  He gave me a position that commanded respect.”

           “That respect wasn’t earned,” Leonardo said.  “The only thing that Shredder ever commanded was fear.  Respect comes from having those around you admire your character.  It comes from inspiring the people around you to do better, to be better.”

           “Who do you think you are to lecture me about the tenets of Bushido?” Karai demanded.

           “Apparently someone needs to,” Leonardo said.  “Having power and understanding how to wield it are two different things.  I would have thought that listening to the Utrom tribunal read off the list of charges against the Shredder would have taught you that.”

           “And I would have thought that you would have learned not to enter the fortress of your enemies,” Karai said.  “Yet here you are.”

           With purposeful steps she strode towards a small desk.  Atop it sat a Foot clan communication device.  As Karai reached for it, a kunai hit the device and it shattered, its destroyed insides sending sparks across the desk and the back of her hand.

           Drawing her hand away quickly, Karai turned to glare at Leonardo.  “Our conversation isn’t finished yet,” he told her.

           “If you’ve merely come to lecture me, consider your job done,” Karai said.  “I am unarmed or I would remove your head from your shoulders.  If you are as honorable as you claim to be, you will at least allow me to access my weapons.”

           Leonardo slowly stripped the sheaths from his shell and dropped his katana to the floor.  “If you are as fierce a warrior as you claim to be, then you will need no weapon other than your own body.  Or have all these years spent with Shredder made you forget how to fight fairly?”

           Karai’s heart began to beat faster.  She had the skills, the strength, and the agility.  She could best him, take him down, and then . . . then . . . .

           Pushing all other thoughts from her mind save the single minded determination to beat him, Karai sprang forward onto her hands, pushing off to fly at the turtle with one booted foot aimed at his head.

           As fast as she was, Leonardo moved faster, twisting aside so that she went right past him.  Upon landing, Karai swung a back fisted punch, but Leonardo caught her arm and forced it down behind her back.

           “Your anger defeats you,” Leonardo said, his mouth close to her ear.

           She had heard him say those words before and they had only added to her resentment.  Lifting her foot, she tried to stomp down on one of his, but Leonardo kicked her leg aside and thrust his knee into the inside of her thigh, holding her leg at an awkward angle.

           Unbalanced, Karai continued to struggle against him.  Leonardo’s body was pressed against her back and despite her frustration at being trapped so easily by him, she couldn’t help but feel excited by his nearness.

           “Do not presume to know anything about me,” Karai hissed, though she stopped struggling.

           “I know that if you wanted to win, you would have put up more of a fight,” Leonardo said.  His breath ghosted over the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.  “There are two reasons someone becomes as obsessed over another as you have over me.  One is that you truly hate and feel wronged by them.”

           Despite herself, Karai could not help but ask, “And the other?”

           He moved even closer, his lips touching her ear lobe.  “The other is a strong attraction.  Are you attracted to me, Karai?”

           Kicking hard at the ground with one foot, Karai wrapped the other around his leg and threw herself backwards.  Leonardo landed on his carapace with Karai on top of him.  As she pulled her arm from his grip, Karai spun around to punch him, but Leonardo grabbed first one wrist and then the other.

           Straddling his hips, Karai struggled against Leonardo’s hold.  His grip was viselike and her efforts futile.  He wore a smirk that Karai desperately wanted to wipe from his lips.

           Little by little he pulled her down.  His eyes gleamed with intent and Karai felt caught in them, unable to look away.  Or perhaps she was simply unwilling to appear weak against his obvious challenge.

           Karai’s body pressed against his and she thrust her chest forward to keep from being drawn any nearer.  Leonardo released one of her arms, but before Karai could swing at him, he had grabbed a handful of hair at the base of her skull.

           Though she tried to turn her head, Leonardo’s hold was too solid.  With her mouth only an inch from his, Leonardo stopped tugging at her.

           “What do you want of me, Karai?” Leonardo asked, his voice rougher than she’d ever heard.

           It was clear he would not release her and that at this range, he would see a lie in her eyes.

           “You,” Karai finally answered.  “I want . . . you.”

           He did not have to push her down this time, Karai closed the distance between them herself.  Their lips crashed together, all heat and passion, without finesse.  When their mouths opened simultaneously, Leonardo was quick to invade hers with his tongue.

           Leonardo tasted of green tea and honey, which surprised her.  Likewise his scent; he did not smell of the sewers, but of incense.

           Karai had once thought that her desires for him had been built around fantasies that a true encounter would quickly destroy.  She’d been wrong.  Her body responded to his touch, to the feeling of his tongue against hers, even to the mild sting of his fingers pulling at her hair.

           Her nipples had grown hard and she unconsciously rubbed them against the tough plates on Leonardo’s chest.  Karai was also becoming very wet; she could feel the dampness from her vagina seeping into her underwear.

           The inner walls of her womanhood had already begun to spasm, as though seeking something to squeeze.  Karai yanked her head back, breath heaving as she stared into Leonardo’s hooded eyes.

           He released his grip on her arm and hair and pressed his palms to the small of her back.  Sliding them down, Leonardo grasped the edges of her skirt and hiked it up to her waist.

           Karai flattened her hands on his chest.  “Remove my panties,” she commanded, her voice sounding harsh in her own ears.

           A corner of his mouth lifted, as though amused at her need to take control.  He said nothing, instead letting his strong hands do all of his talking.  Gripping the waistband of her thong between his fingers, he snapped the material in half.  His eyes never left hers as he ripped the remainder of the thin garment out from under her.

           Karai moaned when she felt his hardness press against her backside.  She’d had no idea where his penis was housed, but it was out and it felt large.

           Rising up on her knees, Karai reached under her and grabbed his shaft.  His cock was thicker and longer than any she had ever experienced and she shivered with anticipation.

           Placing the tip against her opening, Karai slowly sank onto Leonardo’s dick.  He groaned as her tight walls pressed against his shaft, the soft tissue inside her vagina caressing the head of his cock.

           Tilting her body forward so that she could rub her clitoris against his shaft, Karai began to ride him.  Raising and lowering herself, Karai was barely aware that Leonardo had pulled the top of her dress down in order to expose her breasts.

           When his hands surrounded her twin globes and squeezed, Karai gasped sharply, and then whimpered as his rough palms chafed her nipples.  Her pussy clenched in response, causing Karai to move even faster.

           Then Leonardo’s hands left her breasts, moving down to grasp her buttocks.  Strong arms began to guide her rhythm, his hips bucking as he helped drive his cock into her.

           A strange noise emanated from his chest, one that Karai guessed indicated his pleasure.  The sound flowed through his body and into hers, vibrating her clitoris.

           “Ahh . . . ahh . . . faster,” Karai whispered, feeling the growing pressure between her legs.

           Leonardo responded to her need, his feet planted against the floor so that he was practically bouncing her on his lap.

           The flood gates suddenly opened and Karai’s orgasm hit.  Her breath caught and her knees clamped down on Leonardo’s sides, her body shaking with the strength of her climax.

           Then Leonardo’s arms stiffened and he slammed her bottom down hard against his body.  Karai could feel his cock expanding inside of her vagina; feel the flood of his semen as it crashed against her sensitive inner walls.

           Karai hadn’t realized she’d closed her eyes until the rest of her body began to relax and her eyelids fluttered.  Opening them, she looked down at the mutant-turned-lover whose hands still had a firm grip on her ass.

           Leonardo’s eyes glittered with his new secret knowledge and Karai felt the flush rise to her cheeks.  Instinct made her want to punch the self-satisfied look off of his face, but before she could lift a hand, Leonardo was rolling over and taking her with him.

           She landed hard on her back, knees still spread wide.  Her breath caught at the suddenness of it and he kissed her as his spent cock slipped from her wet folds.

           Karai clutched at his arms, but Leonardo slipped out of her grasp and leapt to his feet, backing away even as his eyes drank in the sight of her.  She was sitting up when he reached his swords.  As Leonardo slipped the sheaths back into place on his shell, Karai pulled at her dress, trying to regain some of her modesty.

           All she could think as she looked at Leonardo was that he should not be wearing such a smug expression.  This had been her idea.  Hadn’t it?

           “You are as impudent as ever,” Karai said, her tone biting.  “You will never change.”

           “I have changed,” Leonardo responded.  “So have you.”

           “Do not be so sure of that, Leonardo,” Karai told his retreating back as he returned to the window he’d used to gain entry.

           He turned his head, looking at her over his shoulder.  On his lips was the same self-satisfied smile.

           “If that is true, then I won’t see any more of your Foot soldiers searching for us,” Leonardo said.  “If we do continue to run into them, I’ll take that to mean you’d like for me to return here for a rematch.”

           Before Karai could think of a snappy retort, Leonardo was gone.

           Left alone, Karai slowly stood up.  Her legs were shaky and her vagina slightly sore.  That and the seepage of Leonardo’s cum as it rolled down her inner thighs was a reminder of what they’d done.

           What he’d just said to her was that she was being given a choice.  It was quite sly, the way he’d worded it.  If she was truly vengeful and meant to hunt him down, then he would believe she wanted to fuck him again.

           If she actually did want to have sex with him again, then all she needed to do was to have her soldiers continue their search.

           The only way to stop him from coming to her was to stop hunting him.  Either way, he was the winner.

           Karai wanted to be furious at having been played in such a manner, but it was difficult to do when she remembered how good it had felt to have Leonardo between her thighs.

           Snatching up the remnants of her underwear, Karai strode towards the door, tossing the material into a garbage can along the way.  Flinging open the door, she went in search of her second in command.

           Her decision had been made.  The search for the turtles would continue.


End file.
